Thomas Shepherd
Storia Background Tommy nasce nel New Jersey, in un quartiere popolare, da Frank e Mary Shepherd, coppia giovane e disastrata che si è sposata quando Mary ha scoperto di essere rimasta incidentalmente incinta. Entrambi i genitori hanno problemi di dipendenza dalla droga, soprattutto Frank fa avanti e indietro da galera e centri di riabilitazione. Mary cerca di rimettersi in sesto con la gravidanza, ma i risultati non sono dei migliori, e la serenità della coppia è più che altalenante, aggravata anche da una brutta depressione post-partum. Il piccolo Tommy cresce in un clima turbolento e violento, fra picchi di isteria e lunghi periodi di disinteresse da parte dei suoi genitori. Frank viene incarcerato di nuovo quando Tommy ha quattro anni, e non lo vedrà più. Diventa un bambino piuttosto schivo e impara a diffidare dell'umore altalenante degli adulti, finché non cade in coma quando Wanda Maximoff reclama la sua anima per il simulacro dei gemelli che avrà con Steve Rogers. I servizi sociali, che già tenevano sotto controllo la famiglia Shepherd, quando il bambino viene ricoverato lo tolgono dalla custodia della madre, e quando Tommy si risveglia, dopo molti mesi, viene affidato alla prima delle molte case famiglia in cui soggiornerà da quel momento. Diventato ribelle e intrattabile, il carattere peggiorato dalla fiducia sempre più scarsa verso il mondo degli adulti, cresce cambiando una casa all'anno – anche per il suo carattere turbolento chetrova poco spazio in ambienti già difficili - fino ai quattordici anni, vivendo perlopiù per strada e cavandosela a malapena a scuola. Se detesta interagire con gli adulti e qualunque figura di riferimento, diventa molto bravo a gestire i numerosi ragazzini, soprattutto più piccoli, con i quali si trova ad abitare: rimarrà molto affezionato ai tre fratelli adottivi acquisiti nel soggiorno nell'ultima casa. Diventa sempre più spigliato e in grado di cavarsela autonomamente, e se non scappa è solo per rimanere vicino ai più piccoli, che fanno affidamento su di lui più che sulla poco presente coppia affidataria. Compiuti da poco i quindici anni avviene l'incidente che dà origine alla sua storia con gli Young Avengers. Young Avengers "Tommy? Who's Tommy? Name's Speed!" Children Crusade Un gran casino, parenti fichi, Doom coi brillantini. Poteri e Abilità Poteri Speed è un mutante con una fisiologia adattata specificamente alle alte velocità, il che include: *''Velocità supersonica:'' Speed raggiunge velocità superumane, fino a un limite indeterminato, ma supera la velocità del suono. Dice di essere più veloce di Quicksilver. *''Destabilizzazione molecolare:'' Può generare vibrazioni ipercinetiche che accellerano le molecole, causando l'esplosione degli oggetti solidi. *''Intangibilità: ''Con lo stesso principio può destabilizzare le molecole per passare attraverso oggetti solidi, come i muri o i Vision. *''Riflessi superumani: ''Grazie alla supervelocità ha riflessi che superano senza difficoltà le abilità di un atleta addestrato. *''Agilità superumana: ''Grazie alla supervelocità ha un'agilità che supera senza difficoltà le abilità di un atleta addestrato. *''Resistenza superumana: ''Considerando che correre alle alte velocità non gli causa problemi, può affrontare frizione e impatti molto intensi senza danni. *''Forza superumana: ''He probably possesses superhuman lower body strength allowing him to press 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body. Abilità * Ha un diploma di Cockblocker specializzato in Coppiette Appiccicose. Debolezze * Nessuna, è perfetto. Altro Altri Universi * In Earth-10812 * In Earth-12108 * In Earth-88108 Trivia * Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 3 Velocità 4 Resistenza 4 Proiez. energ. 3 Abilità combattive 2 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Young Avengers Categoria:Avengers